


OH!CAPTAIN!-Katekyou Hitman Reborn!

by Strelitzia_augusta



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen, Growing Up Together, Major Original Character(s), Near Future, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strelitzia_augusta/pseuds/Strelitzia_augusta
Summary: To find the missing Decimo Vongola, Reborn paid a visit to his old friend fon on the other side of the world with the indication of yuni's prophesy. However, he encountered an unexpected stranger……(Actually, this is a story of ordinary teenagers growing up together. Most characters who appear at the beginning of the story are original characters.)





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> 标题致敬死亡诗社（Dead Poets Society），  
> 在此致敬我记忆中的母校  
> ——————  
> 注意事项：  
> 长篇，原作剧情粉碎机，大量原创人物  
> 原作人物根据自己的理解描写，可能有ooc之处，望见谅  
> 由于剧情有大部分基于现实生活，部分描写相对原作更贴近现实情况  
> 作者非考据党，只保证作品逻辑通顺（伏笔从第一章埋到结局）  
> 多结局，从happy end 到bad end应有尽有  
> 本文所重点描写的为原创故事，原著主要人物除彩虹之子以外，前期不会有太多戏份（等到很多章之后才会有与原作人物的互动）  
> 本质成长文，慢热，目前缓慢更新中  
> 

章零 楔子

————十九世纪，意大利————  


两个人影借着宽大的斗篷隐蔽了身形，匆匆朝城外黑洞洞的港口赶去。

城市在他们身后以阶梯状向高处展开，温热而迟滞的气息凝聚在城市上空，久久消散不去。穿过散发着鱼腥气息，堆放着各式杂物的地面，盐和海藻的气息逐渐加强。海的呼吸，慢慢地在这片广阔无垠的黑暗中响起了。

早便预约好的那艘游轮，静静浮在码头距岸最远的那一边，朝利雨月在那上面等着他们。

时候还尚早，天边只略微地泛起了一些鱼肚白，太阳尚未露面，城市还浸润在梦中。

脸上有着肆意的红色刺青的G先一步停下了脚步，迅即受到了同行者的关注——金发的高挑男子停下，警惕地以最快的速度环视了四周：“没有人追上来，怎么了，G？”

“你不会觉得不甘心吗？”G半张脸都藏匿在了斗篷的阴影中，看不清眼神。

“雨月会和我一起去呢，不用担心。”Giotto笑得勉强，却冷不防撞进了G红色的眸子中。

“你第一次对我们这些守护者使用强制召回的命令……你明明可以不这么做……为什么要离开？”

毫无掩饰的提问是一柄尖锥，毫无阻拦地长驱直入刺中心脏，只消再一敲击，最外侧坚硬的壳分崩离析，露出柔软的内里来。Giotto自知面对挚友的直白发问自己毫无胜算。彭格列创建之初，G便是最早便跟随自己的人，如今属于自卫团的王朝溃如一盘散沙，他也依然伴于自己身侧。

“你不会觉得不甘心吗？”G再次重复。

“啊啊，是这样，然而我们的时代已经结束了。”海浪一波又盖过一波，荡起了白色的泡沫，浮起又落下，将Giotto叹息的话语揉碎在了温柔的波涛之间。

一瞬间天旋地转，Giotto被揪着衣领掀翻在码头上。就算条件反射地燃起了大空之炎防止自己被摔得过惨，身下木制的板材还是发出了一声超负荷的尖锐呻吟——Giotto好久没见过G真正生气时的模样了。自卫团创建之初的G可是个暴脾气，看手下稍有一丝不顺眼就又打又骂，和自己叫板更是家常便饭；可这十年间各种各样的繁忙事务终是将他磨平了棱角，以至于和他相处最久的Giotto都甚至一度忘记自家的岚守还有如此暴躁的一面。G的情绪在此时此刻以这种形式爆发出来实在是太过出人意料——这还是G克制后的力量。若十多年前的他发起怒来，能不能从码头下的淤泥中爬出来都是个问题。

“以现在我们其它五位守护者所掌握的势力，想要打败戴蒙还是可能的，想要卷土重来还是可能的！对自卫团最在意的家伙难道不是Giotto你吗？自卫团创立之初最热情最投入的人不是你吗？你不想让自卫团继续延续下去吗？不想以自己的力量继续守护着这片土地吗？你的火焰……还没有燃烧殆尽啊！”G的位置居高临下，语气中的怒气却逐渐衰微，虚弱得反倒像恳求。

Giotto艰难地摇了摇头，他百分百地信任自己的目光与决策。在这样混乱的时代，自己和同伴们那些幼稚的理想根本无法支撑自卫团走得更远，亚平宁半岛的战火终会将不顺从于时代的他们烧作一粒不起眼的尘埃。如今自卫团的原班人马都还有机会，留存希望的种子并守护下去的机会——比起死亡，Giotto反而更担心现实将理想破灭，只留绝望腐蚀人心，他不想让徒劳的革命将自己所珍视的每一位同伴都吞噬为冷冰冰的数字……Giotto明白，所以他决意离开，希望并且等待。也许一个光明的时代终将出现，能够让Vongola回归初心的人也一定会从历史的浪潮中涌现。

汽船长鸣一声，离了岸，哗啦啦的水花迸开，马达的声响吵起来了。可这样在岸边人听来震耳欲聋的船鸣并没有传达到城市中央——那不勒斯还未醒。

船只逐渐缩小，就要消失在地平线上，G依然带着仅存的一丝期待，滞留在码头上，远远地望着——喂，Giotto，按照现在船与岸边的这个距离，凭你的大空之炎还是能飞得回来的吧？回来吧，像是以前你总是送给我们的惊喜那样——只要你回来，我依然会毫不犹豫地选择跟随你，回头杀那些反叛者一马，把戴蒙那混蛋痛揍一顿，把彭格列自卫团的旗帜高高升起，将我们卷土重来的消息告诉那些偷偷垂泪的父老乡亲。

可直到日上三竿，温柔的阳光照耀到了城中的每个角落，G所期待的那一抹橙色火焰，依然没有燃起。

这是Vongola自卫团时代的终结。

————————  
2029年12月1日，星期六

身着黑色西装的男子默默行走在异国的街道上，眉头紧锁，步履匆匆，似是和繁忙的人群融为一体。

下一个转角处，他有意地微微顿了顿脚步，向刚刚走过的地方不着痕迹地扫一眼——果然，被跟踪了。蹩脚的技术以及毫不掩饰的杀气，想让自己这位“世界第一杀手”不发现都难——然而，做了这么长时间vongola的门外顾问，他可是十分肯定，能被选为十一代目亲卫队成员的那帮家伙，跟踪技术绝不止于此……那么，故意把马脚暴露出来的目的是什么？

能给跟踪者下达最高指令的那家伙到底想干什么？一而再再而三地毫无缘由地缩小门外顾问组织权限的行为早已让门外顾问部门与总部闹僵，故意派遣亲卫队对自己的行踪进行调查，故意露出马脚将作为门外顾问的自己惹毛，难道会有什么好处吗？

reborn压了下帽檐，抚了抚宠物列恩，打算不着痕迹地把后面那堆人甩掉。  
——————  
皮鞋与地面相击，荡出细微又富有韵律的声音，在昏暗狭窄的走廊上回响。

休息室内的红衣男子已绷紧了全身的神经。

离前台开演时候还尚早，又正值午休时间，谁没事会来这偏僻的后台休息室打扰？就算解释成无意闯入的游客……从那陌生的脚步声中能听出，前来的此人下盘极稳，就算不是练武之人，也绝非等闲之辈。

那脚步声愈加近了，近了，在房间门前悠悠地停下……门开了！

第一招的起手式尚未落下，见到友人那标志性的卷鬓角之后，风倒“噗呲”地笑出了声，全身绷紧的神经放松了下来，顺势作出一个“请”的动作：“reborn君前来造访，还真是……稀客。”

“‘稀’……吗。”来人故意地轻呷着这个字，露出一个意义不明的微笑：“若说到‘稀’，哪有世界第一的拳法家在表世界进行全国的巡回武术汇演来得稀奇？居然还肯压低身份来这样的一个小城市。”

风轻笑，知道好友虽然咬文嚼字说得仿佛挺有道理，其实对中文的了解并不深入，便用意大利语回应：“再怎么说这也是近二十年在世界上发展最快的城市之一，reborn你对城市的要求也太高了吧。”

对方挑了挑眉毛，不置可否。

果然reborn的心里，还是没有哪个城市能比得上彭格列总部所在的那不勒斯吧？风心里明白，也只作嘴上调侃。

Reborn压了下帽檐，正色道：“题外话不多说，我这次来只为验证尤尼的预言，外加……顺道拜访一个老朋友而已。”

“尤尼预言中‘意外的邂逅’？”

黑衣的退役杀手大剌剌地拉开椅子坐下，点了头。

“你所等待的那人……”风叉了一边的腰，话说到一半又想起虽然自己知道的内幕消息不少，可自己的身份只是表世界的武术家而非黑手党，实在没什么权力对目前里世界一家独大的彭格列的门外顾问先生指手划脚，便住了嘴。

“我此次前来……现任的‘教父’应该是知情的，还安排了一帮废物偷偷地跟着我——我会等待他的回应或是说辞……甩掉那帮人可是费了我不少功夫。”身着黑西装的那人翘起了二郎腿，歪了歪头。

“reborn，”风出声，大概是距离上一次碰面实在过得太久，reborn和他印象中所熟知的世界第一杀手的形象实在有些出入——曾经如此个人主义的Reborn居然会跨越半个地球来到这里，又寄希望于几乎不可能实现的偶然性之中。

把自己的全部身心都押在一个赌注上的人是愚蠢的，况且他根本只是在奢求一星渺茫的光点。

“尤尼的预言只说‘命运的邂逅’，却并没有指明今天你会遇上什么人。”想要遇上你失踪多年的学生的可能性究竟会有多少？风张了张嘴，还是这样委婉地将自己的观点说出口。

“管他呢。”reborn抚着宠物列恩不说话，反正自己和那帮小子们已经等了这么多年，不差这么一会儿，今天之内，就能得知那预言是否确实会实现。  
“不过似乎有些不甘心的小老鼠想来搅局呢~”

风一惊，顺着reborn的目光看向门外，那里突兀地显现出一个人影，是陌生的气息……就算刚刚reborn和自己都因见到许久未见的老友而放松下来，身为世界都排得上名号的两大高手，怎么可能察觉不到陌生人的接近？只怕这来者着实不善。

——那家伙是刚刚跟踪reborn的人吗？

风和reborn默契地对视一眼，同时出手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 私设该平行世界中未来战结束后不久，10+27某日突然失踪，原著中的其它人一直未放弃寻找。  
> reborn在彭格列十世失踪前夕受邀进入门外顾问组织，如今已是十一代目的门外顾问……请注意已在文章中标注的本章的背景时间


	2. 压缩

卷一 特异点1  
1.1 压缩 

 

2029年夏，泸州地震。

虽然只是一场里氏4.7级的中型地震，却因发生于一个近年来经济高速发展的省会城市而引来了各界媒体的议论纷纷。现场记者们站在镜头前，大谈特谈这座城市的方方面面，试图挖掘出吸睛的一剂猛料。长枪短炮带着或担忧或恶意的眼神对准了这所城市中各种各样的人，试图从各种蛛丝马迹中窥见城市衰落的征兆——可其实只是一场小地震，连楼都没有震塌几栋，耐心地清扫完地震的余尘后，城市里的人又开始了新一天的生活。尽管天灾总是突如其来，千百年来定居此地的住民却并不会因此而动摇，生活总会逐渐走上正轨。

这场地震对刚刚入学泸州中学堂高一的一群学生们而言，倒像是上天馈赠于他们的一次逃过军训的千载难逢的机会——地震虽小，泸州中学堂教学区唯二的两块操场上却出现了一道贯通的裂纹，最深处经测量居然足有二十米深，就算将教学区最高的行政楼塞进去也填不平。

这样巨大的安全隐患自然遭受了广大家长的质疑，舆论压力下，学校只得请来安全评估方面的专家和施工队，花重金将操场好好地修缮一新。

可这样一施工，原定于八月末军训的新生们便没了训练的场地，军训似乎也可以不了了之——曾经这样庆幸着的同学们实在是太天真了。

由于操场施工，军训便顺延到了国庆，八月末照常开学，直接上课。也就是说学生们非但没逃开军训，反而损失了难得的七天假期——得知校方在教育部及家长的夹缝之间妥协后作出了这般的决定，学生们哀嚎了半晌，依然无法动摇军训在教育中的必要性及特殊地位。

体育老师倒是照常乐呵呵地开玩笑说，推迟军训正好意味着高一的同学们有机会在十一月初的运动会前好好地集中锻炼一周，说不定在运动会时有成绩碾压学长学姐们的奇效。

然而事实上是，除了男子1000米的项目以外，我们这帮新生还是被高年级们血虐。  
体育老师说我们的成绩能好过学长学姐之类的瞎话空口无凭暂且不提，就算是为低年级出了口气的那位男子1000米冠军，也并非凭借军训的锻炼才发挥出如此高层次的水平——他在中考体育时的1000米成绩便已是2分31秒，而比赛时甚至足足甩了第二名半圈——他不是体育特长生，超强的身体素质却让看台上的观众们惊讶到下巴落地。

那家伙的名字是余嘉堇。

 

十一月末的现在，一头利落的棕色短发的他脸上带了热情洋溢的笑，手上一沓票券，正在我们班的讲台上卖力地安利着周六的武术汇演。

“不是体育特长生的话就意味着他是用和我们差不多的中考成绩一起考进这所省重点高中的重点班的！天天在各个班级之间跑来跑去，全年纪每个班都有认识的人，还有人说他其实是混血儿——天哪，体育好，学习也好，人缘也好，皮相也不错——既生瑜，何生亮哪！这种人生出来就是为了让我们嫉妒的吗？”虽然在这么吐槽着，同桌小灰还是一边认真地埋头刷着题，最大限度地利用着短暂的下课时间。

可同桌的抱怨我没听进去多少，疲倦促使我在课间发起了呆。最近连着好几天晚上都做了噩梦，醒来之后却记不得曾梦见了什么，只有仿佛身体被掏空的空虚感残存。

“军训的时候，谢谢你的水啦！”声源就在正前方，我抬头，正巧撞进一双棕色的眸子中。

 

 

那是军训的最后一天，下午的时间在军校的靶场度过。虽然已经进入十月，当天的最高气温却窜上了32度，来不及讨论这反常的气候是否为全球变暖的恶果，毫无遮蔽物的军校靶场上太阳如火炉般炙烤着每一个人，无论学生或教官都汗如雨下。

“可以给我杯水吗？我以为打靶不会消耗这么多体力，就没带水杯，但是，天太热了……”有个棕色头发的男生突然拍了我的肩。

在一堆黑发的人群中，发色浅的人其实相当显眼。在国内的任何一所重点中学内，染一头与众不同颜色的头发也往往是叛逆的标志，不仅在同学中相当突兀，更是会被老师们“重点关照”。好比初中时的我，就算怎么向班主任解释自己的发色源自天生，还是被勒令去染成了黑色。

棕发的他突兀地出现在我眼前，向我搭话，态度自然无比。

我盯着他的发顶看了好一会儿，这才失神地把自己手上的水杯递了过去。

他接过水，却没喝，反而将水尽数往头顶一倾，原本干爽的迷彩服上装瞬间染上深色的水渍，还向下湿湿答答地滴着水。

……水杯里的水难道不应该是倒进嘴巴里边吗？嫌身上粘腻想洗澡的话可以用除汗剂的呀？为什么要这么浪费水？再说了一杯水也不够洗身子的吧？……难不成他其实是用皮肤吸水的两栖动物？

他在我讶异的眼神中甩了甩黏在头发上的水珠，还回杯子，道了谢就走。

数秒后，我才意识到——休息时间才刚开始，我自己还没有喝水，水杯就已被倒得一干二净了！

接水处早已排成了长龙，我只得叹了口气，加入排队大军。

然而，我再次接完水后，刚刚向我讨水的那男生又出现在我眼前，挠着头问：“可以……再给点水吗？”

他是怎么准确地在这一千多学生的靶场上两次准确地抓到我的？可为什么又要专门盯上我的水！为什么！难不成我其实是被缺水的河童妖怪缠上的可怜人类吗？

可他长得就和那些妖魔鬼怪之属不沾边，这回又带了满脸的笑容。我不好拒绝，只得把水递了过去。他接过，故伎重演，利落地将水往头顶一倒。

极端的天气让他的脸上浮现了过度的红晕，头顶更是湿乎乎，迷彩服上满是是打靶时沾上、还没来得及掸去的灰土——他把杯子还给我，附赠一个过分灿烂的微笑——其实这笑容却充满了小孩捏着鼻子喝完中药后眉毛鼻子都拧一起的别扭感，诡异得很。

勉强从嘴里挤出：“不用谢，不要中暑了就好”的几个字，我接过杯子掉头就跑。

 

在回程的路上，我才突然意识到，军训时学校是把男生和女生分开来分别编团进行训练的，男生和女生打靶虽然在同一个场地上，其实男团和女团间还是有那么点泾渭分明的拘谨感——青春期是一段自我意识过度的时期，未接受足够引导的少年少女们都还缺乏对他人、尤其是对异性的了解，在东方相对保守的教育之下，少有人会像他这样这样大胆地向异性搭话。为什么那人要厚着脸皮特地跑到女团这边来向陌生的我借水？先向比较熟悉的同性朋友请求才是最优选吧？

他不会连一个可以借水的朋友都没有吧？一个猜想隐约在我脑中形成，然而我不敢去验证它的正确性。

 

 

“你原来是金发吗？军训时的印象不太深，我来你们班这么多趟才发现原来你在。”余嘉堇这么说我才忽然发觉，从开学到现在，三个月来没去过理发店的我，新生的金发早已经覆盖了整个发顶，与曾经染黑的部分对比强烈，咋一眼看上去居然有点不伦不类。

是继续像初中那样把头发染黑还是干脆就不管头发的这档事了呢？等等，我顶着这样一头“若在初中绝对会被请家长”的乱毛在教室上了快三个月的课，班主任看了居然还没找我谈话？我沉浸在了自己的思绪中，突然又被面前的人打断——他递来了一张票：“这张可是我好不容易留下来的vip票，周六一定要去呦！”

见我迷糊的模样，余嘉堇露出了一个再自然不过的微笑。不同于军训时大家都被热得汗涔涔的邋遢样儿，如今阳光透过窗户折射过来，在他的周身打造了一层淡淡的柔光，一瞬间，下里巴人化身翩翩公子——大概真的是被早晨金色的阳光晃花了眼，我愣愣地接下那张票，再回神时送票的人早跑了。

也许在恋爱脑的同桌眼中，男生主动邀请女生的这一幕实在是偶像剧开展的情节，再加上清晨柔光的渲染唯美无比，可我觉得自己只是被迫接手了一个大麻烦。

毕竟我从未去观看过大型演出，对武术表演算不上热衷，高中的学习生活又是忙碌无比。先前听说过同桌似乎很喜欢中华传统武术之类的，要不然顺水推舟把票交给她？

——下一秒，同桌小灰掏出一张和我联号的票，扑了过来：“太棒了！你也喜欢武术吗！我们两个！周六去约会吧！”

“可我从来没去过这样的……要么小灰你把两张票都拿走，带其它人去吧？”

“那就当一次新体验嘛！去这种大型表演有什么不好的！十二月一日，星期六，市体育馆，不见不散！不准不来哦！”小灰一巴掌拍上了我的后背，眼珠却是狐狸似地咕噜咕噜地转：“还有，记得在开始前三个小时到啊！入场要安检，加上收粉丝的礼物，出售限量纪念品什么的……一般都默认提前三小时到场，这个没什么大不了的嘛！其它的事，工作人员会帮忙的！”

 

——————  


门口的陌生人倒下了，额头留着个黑洞洞的弹孔。

毕竟是经历过千锤百炼的杀手，早在脑海浮现出“杀了他”的台词之前，reborn的行动已经完成了。

拔枪-瞄准-开枪，这样在常人眼中难以捕捉的快速动作对于世界顶级的杀手却是如呼吸般的本能，出现在门外的陌生人也许尚未意识到自己会死便已经成为了尸体。

不过处理尸体似乎有些麻烦呢，毕竟不是意大利，各处打点关系还需要点时间，将开枪的事完全交予了本能还是有些欠考虑，留一条命说不定还能问出点情报的……不过这人看起来和早上跟踪自己的好像不是同一帮人？reborn思索着蹲下，正想搜下尸体的身，却见本应已死的那人额上金橙色的死气之炎一跃而起，跳动着昭示生命的光芒。

reborn这才突然想起，跨越了半个地球来到这里的自己满心以为可以见到自家的蠢弟子，抱着想“好好向久别重逢的弟子打个招呼”的目的，向他所终爱的CZ-75 IST的弹夹中塞满了死气弹。

——中弹的那人并没有死，却因生时留有遗憾而借助了死气弹的特性复活。

就算是意外进入了死气状态，也最多是让“打败世界第一杀手”这样的事的可能性从0%上升为0.001%而已——世界上有可能单打独斗地击败第一杀手的家伙屈指可数，每个人的面孔与特征都被reborn死死地刻在脑海，而出现在这里的陌生人最多不过一介莽夫——reborn游刃有余地换好了弹夹，却被莫名的熟悉感袭上心头。

等等，这人居然是稀有的大空属性？如果再仔细看看那人的脸，怎么这样眼熟……

reborn放下了枪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线整理  
> 八月末（原定军训，现安排为上课）  
> 十月一日至七日（军训）  
> 十一月初（运动会）  
> 十一月末（收到票）  
> 十二月一日（表演）
> 
> p.s.本文所写任何组织或机构与现实生活无关


	3. 冲程

卷一 特异点1  
1.2 冲程

 

从奇妙而令人不快的梦境中清醒，我以为自己陷入了难以摆脱的噩梦。睁开眼，下一秒充盈了身体的却又是水果清甜的香气：我明白自己不在梦中，只在现实。只是额角冷汗汇集成滴，毫不犹豫地滑下，打湿了枕头。这样恍若隔世的梦醒莫名让我心生空虚。 

有点……睡过头了，高中长期的睡眠不足突然得到补偿，醒后反而觉得脑袋钝钝地痛。揉揉发麻的头皮权作缓解，我翻身爬下床。早已超出食堂提供早餐的时间段，只能自己寻找食物果腹——水果的甜香指引我看向烂作一团的果篮——原来一大早便占据整间宿舍的甜香味是水果腐败引起的。两周前随手放进果篮的梨子已悄然生出大片大片的黑色斑块，细小白色绒毛状的菌落分布其上——显然已没法食用。我干脆利落地将它们扔进垃圾桶，又翻身爬回床上拿下昨晚作为睡前读物的英语笔记本，跑去洗漱。 

“AN APPLE A DAY MAKES DOCTORS AWAY”诸如此类的口号从小学时期就不知从老师那里听到了多少遍，可每次的我只有在发现了水果的腐败之后才会突然良心发现——啊呀，我居然已经好久没吃过水果了。难得在水果坏掉之前偶然注意到了果篮，却也往往没有品尝它的兴趣，水果的一再腐坏便是驴打滚似的恶性循环。 

香蕉的腐坏来得最快，金黄色的表皮一夜间便会失去原本的坚挺，布满密密麻麻的圆点，仿佛果蝇中也出了一位草间弥生似的；橘子很会掩藏，从塑料袋中拿出来的时候还不觉得什么，翻个身才发觉球体的大半面都覆上了一层绿绒；苹果则是沉默着，逐渐失水皱缩得如同老年人干巴巴的皮肤一般，再一捏，软了。 

水果大部分源于舍友阿谭的馈赠，她周末回家时懒得将宿舍剩下的水果带上，便随手分给全宿舍中唯一会在周末留宿的我。 

“讨厌吃水果就别勉强。”发觉水果腐败后，她曾这么和我这么说。 

“不……我应该不算是……特别讨厌水果吧……”我只是总是忘记要吃及时吃掉它们而已——我在内心为自己争辩，却连自己是“不喜欢所以每次总刻意忘记”，还是真的“记性差”也搞不清楚。实际上，这是我第一次隐约认识到自己或许真的是在「讨厌」着某样东西。 

在那之后阿谭和我说话时总有点怪怪的。也许是源自于自身的好意未得到预期的回报，如同给予他人玫瑰那人不称赞玫瑰的香味只惊叹于此花叶茎上的倒刺似的；我不知如何回应，只能放任这段关系如野草般任意发展——我能大致理解她心里那疙瘩的成因，却不知道该如何下手将它抚平……当时的我只能宽慰自己说，这段关系继续僵持着对我也造不成什么实质性的影响……记不得是从什么时候开始，我在竭力地避免过于亲密的关系，畏惧于过于热烈的感情，也许是害怕付出过多会受到伤害，也许只是太过单纯地生长却忽略了周围——等意识到的时候，已经记不起自己究竟是如何活到这么大的岁数，也不明白该以怎样的方式继续活下去。 

如果是后来的我，应该会相当怀念那时无知无觉如同植物般静静生长着的自己吧……只是，一切都不会再重来，我亦不会后悔于自己身上出现的所有那些改变。 

这样清冷的晨着实恼人，宿舍内部还残留着热气，然而外侧的卫生间内却冷得瘆人。热水蒸腾，给镜面磨了层砂，镜中人不再真切。水的温度缓缓降至体温，我才最终用毛巾大力地擦了把脸，长呼了一口气。昨晚好像的确做了个噩梦，不过，清醒之后，梦境的记忆荡然无存。 

从书橱里抽出练习册的时候，一张票飘了出来，是今天的武术汇演的票，同桌小灰让我提前演出三个小时到场，我看了下时间，距离演出开始还有四个小时——加上吃午饭的时间，现在出发应该来得及。 

——————  


风冲向reborn枪头所指的方向，迅速将后台这间小屋中第三位来者敲晕。

reborn却难得没下死手补刀，倒将宠物列恩由他钟爱的CZ-75 IST变作抽血的针头及真空管。

风不解，却还是按照reborn的指示帮他收集了一管来者的血液。

“这件事还请为我保密。”reborn将血液样品小心收好到口袋里。  
“毕竟除了彭格列的血脉以外，在哪里还会有这么纯净的大空之炎？” 

——————  


明明已经进入十二月份，秋冬季节难得的降水却只是无趣的雨。 

涟涟的雨点，不似春雨小姑娘似的欲语还羞，深秋的雨是冲锋陷阵的战士，从一切可以入侵的缝隙高速向地面突击，就算被坚硬的建筑阻挡，也总要溅起微小而密集的水花，而他们的目的早已达到——铺天的潮气夹杂阴冷，彻彻底底向我宣告残酷冬日的到来。 

盛大的演武表演结束，走出场馆的我却遇上了这样眼前的苟且——下雨了，然而我却没有带伞。

和小灰的票明明是连号的，却没有坐在相邻的位置：小灰在前边一排的最左边，而我坐在后一排的最右边。

虽然坐到位置上的时候看见了小灰，我却完全不想搭理那家伙！她居然骗我说这样的表演要足足提前三小时过来！害得我在清冷的场地边上转悠了好久！

离场时人太多，小灰很快就从我视野中消失了，可是没有认识的人在身边的后果就是只能一个人独自想办法回宿舍了。明明人类都可以到火星上面去了，为什么地面上的我们依然需要古老的伞呢——我打了个寒颤，心里不知怎的突然就冒出了一点懊恼：若没有一时兴起到这里，就不会被这样猛烈的雨困住吧。

而且，就算等雨停了再走，露天之下，随步伐起舞的泥泞可是会贱兮兮地停满裤角。 

场馆外人声嘈杂，投机的小商小贩拥上，以平时数倍的价格出售劣质的雨具；贫穷如我当然是不愿买，只静静缩在人群后方。

有孩子打了电话让父母来接，一家人撑着伞披着雨披，全副武装抱成团冲向雨幕；有情侣共撑着同一把伞，完全没注意到雨在下着似的，缓步走出屋檐的庇护；再不济，也有乐天的独行侠把包搁在头上，大声怪叫着奔向最近的地铁站——场馆外嘈杂的人声渐渐散去，雨依然没有减小的趋势。 

天色渐渐晚了，避雨处只剩下零星几人，连卖伞的小贩也不见了，我缩在墙角，不知道自己该怎么办，只能一边用智能手环背着单词一边等待雨停。

潮湿的雨气我其实还能耐受得住，只是天渐渐黑了，人渐渐少了，手环的电快要没了——空虚和寂寞往往才是难以抵御的存在，我的身体在颤抖，却并不是因为夜幕遮蔽了阳光的温暖。 

“天都黑了！你居然还没走？”开着清洁小车的大妈从出口缓缓冒出来，见到缩在一边的我，好心地跑来。 

“我……”冷不防被搭了话，我一时尴尬得连手该放在哪里都不知道。 

“呦，明白，小孩子出门不带伞。”她把车稳稳地开到充电桩上，利落地翻身下车，从后备箱里翻出了一把伞，递给我。“拿去，正好这里一把多的伞，撂这儿也是积灰。还在上学的学生，要学习就赶紧回家，可别天黑了还在外边浪荡。” 

比起操纵身体礼貌地向人表达感谢，我的大脑居然先行罢工，死机似地动弹不得。我手足无措，完全凭借本能地胡乱比划了半天才终于想起要先喊声“谢谢”。 

一边懊恼着自己的笨拙一边接过了伞，我不再觉得寒冷，大步地跑向了最近的车站。


	4. 燃烧

卷一 特异点1  
1.3燃烧

 

——2029年12月4日——  
余嘉堇在12月的第一个星期内，因迅速get了一个新的称号而变得彻底地全校闻名——“艾滋病防治宣传大使”，简称“防艾大使”。

看着本来便在全年级间十分活跃的他左手一支粗壮的拖把杆儿，右手一个套，乘着课间时间在全年级一个班挨着一个班地宣传艾滋病预防知识的模样，尤其在展示方式如此地赤裸而直接而直接的情况下——余嘉堇在我心中的形象更加惊悚了起来。

那可是初中的生物老师在讲课时都会故意嗯嗯啊啊地一笔代过让我们自己学习书本的男女生殖系统知识！他是怎么做到面不改色站在讲台上一边戳着套套一边讲的！

我向同桌小灰大吐余嘉堇这人的奇葩之处，却意外收获八卦的眼神一枚。

“好吧好吧，上周耍了你的确是我的不对。但是，王可你能不能别在我这里秀恩爱了？”

“？”收到同桌点名带姓的指责的我觉得头皮发麻。我母胎单身都快要十五年了，根本无恩爱可秀，怎么同桌却这样信誓旦旦地说我？刚刚我只是在吐槽余嘉堇这个人而已？难不成我对其它人的吐槽在同桌眼里都成了秀恩爱？

“周六的表演结束之后！我看见你跟余嘉堇两个同撑一把伞回学校！有说有笑谈得特别开心！还不是在谈恋爱！我跟在你们后面跟了好久你们都没发现！”小灰叉起了腰，单身狗之怒max。

“哈？”

“你脱离单身组织居然还不敢承认！本来我看你和余嘉堇那家伙之间的气氛就怪怪的！是不是我这趟没撞见的话还要瞒我到毕业？哼！我还拍了照片！看我翻出来给你看……”小灰说着从书包里掏出她的手机，违反学校的规定在自习课上开了机，调出相册翻起了图片。

“可我周六是自己一个人回来的啊？”我凑过去看小灰的手机。

她在12月1日拍摄的照片只有雨景的图片而已，豆大的雨珠，和纷杂的人群。

“通过周围的街道判断的话，这根本不是在回学校的路上拍的吧？”我说：“被你耽误了三个多小时学习时间的我，看完演出结束后可是直奔地铁站，坐地铁回学校的，需要我把乘车记录翻给你看吗？你拍的这些街道我都没走过！而且在你拍的照片当中，我在哪呀？”

被双重质疑的小灰瞬间没了自信，手指颤抖着胡乱指向了照片中一个穿着橙色衬衫的人的模糊背影：“和你的发型一模一样哦！把头发黑色的部分都剪了，我只看背影还差点没认出来是你！”

“我是星期一的时候乘着午休在校内的理发店里剪头发的，你忘了周一早上我还顶着一头半黑的头发朝你打招呼的了？”

小灰托着下巴回想了一下，好像的确是这么回事。

“我的衣柜里面也没有橙色的衣服！你怎么做到把别人认成我的？你……刚刚还吼我！”

小灰自知理亏，挠挠头试图靠打哈哈糊弄过去。

恋爱脑上头的小灰真是不可理喻，怎么可以这样冤枉人呢……我看着她突然变得乖巧的坐姿，忍不住送了她一枚“爆栗子”。

 

周三的教室里突然多出位旁听生，偏黑的皮肤，瘦瘦小小的，不太爱说话，像只在回南天的角落里默默生长的蘑菇。

据说是教育局敲定的帮扶援助行动，某些贫困地区的高中会定期派几位老师来我校这样的省重点高中学习，然后再回校传授教学经验和见闻。政府期望此举可以提高贫困地区的教学质量，缩小不同地区间的教育差异。

这些老师往往是贫困中学的骨干教师，却被安排在我校高一的班级学习。安排的领导并没有歧视的意思，只是——

“刚刚她问我题目了，是X后雄里的题目。我说X后雄这么基础，也不难啊，我不看解析都能写出来，她看了解析还看不懂，得我来跟她讲。”小灰和我这么说。

我们只是高一刚入学几个月的学生而已，而她是那一所中学教了快十年的骨干教师。

“她还说了，他们学校除了过年会放三天假，其它时间都不放，学生就住学校里——因为一旦放假，再开学的时候整个教室最多只有两个人回来，校长得跟几个老师开辆拖拉机，一个村一个村跑，一家一家劝，才勉强能把学生带回来。那边又是地广人稀，有些路难走得很，等凑齐学生都快一个月过去了。”  
“都不愿意上学，觉得学习没用。”

“都2029年了，明明是同一个国家的学校，这差距也太可怕了吧……”

“人各有命而已，怕什么？”小灰翻了个白眼，吐出了自己的口头禅，又继续埋头刷题：“那些人的观念如此。毕竟贫困地区基本是些地广人稀的地方，每个人都有点田，不读书又不愁吃不上饭，就一辈子呆在故乡种个田，能活个自自在在就行。读书？这么枯燥的事情他们才不想干呢。”  
“毕竟读书是长远投资，不是有说过‘十年树木，百年树人’吗？种树要十年左右才能看到好处，教育人却要一百年左右，目光短浅的人当然看不见这种好处，所以让那种人留在偏远地区别犯事就行——影响不到你的，安心写你的作业去吧！小可你想这么多干嘛！”

小灰平时看起来是个挺正常的妹子，外表娇小可爱，性格粗神经，行事豪爽，恋爱脑又爱八卦，在年级里还挺混得开。只是每次在我面前说起她的口头禅时，总一副装作经历过了大风大浪的表情，看傻子似地看着我。

 

“人各有命”——广泛意义上的命运暂且不说，小灰口中所说的“命”，我觉得大概率指的是“人生”。

不同的人有不同的人生而已，再讲细一点，不过是每个人在世界上都有其自己的生活方式和生存价值，没有必要因为两方的差距过大而感到惊慌与排斥。

虽然小灰这样说的确在理，我却直觉觉得她有一种……想要置身于世界之外冷漠旁观的态度。

 

——————  
2030年3月

 

“卖给你一个情报吧，十一代目上次来我这里的时候，透露过他想要找个继承人的意愿，毕竟年纪大了嘛——我有备选的继承人名单，你出多少价？”

“一文不值。”名为reborn的黑色杀手压低了帽檐，作出赶客的意思。

尤尼的预言原来没有出错，所谓“命运中的邂逅”……原来是这个意思。

杀手的嘴角露出了一个似笑非笑的弧度。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小灰和王可所谓的‘同桌关系’便是持续性的互相伤害……


End file.
